Afutaa Nanitozo Korera Saigetsu
by Misti Star
Summary: Kagome is trapped in the present during a skirmish with Sesshoumaru. After a night of sorrow she begins her old life again, hoping to focus on the present and not the past. Unfortunately for her and another, the past was only the beginning.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
An anguished cry echoed within the shrine that held the Bone Eater's Well. It pierced the serene night air and rebounded off the trees that encircled the well. Kagome slowly pulled herself from the depths of the well. Tears had left paths down her face which had dirt accumulating upon it. More threatened to spill from her emotional dam, blurring her vision. She turned after climbing out and prepared to leap into the depths of darkness once again. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Tentatively the owner of the appendage spoke, "Please stop, come inside, you are going to hurt yourself."  
  
"It doesn't matter! They could be dying right now, I have to go back no matter what!" Kagome replied.  
  
"Kagome, please listen to reason, you are doing no good this way! You are only hurting yourself! At least take a break...for me....."  
  
Reluctantly Kagome agreed to her mother's request. Ms. Higarashi led her daughter into the house and to the bathroom. "While you clean all that dirt off I want you to tell me what happened."  
  
Kagome nodded in response.  
  
After the tub had filled, Kagome shed her clothing and sank into the warm embrace of the water. A moment of silence passed before she began her tale.  
  
"Shippo and I were sitting by the well this afternoon. Earlier in the week we had been attacked by Naraku, Inuyasha was still recuperating at Kaede's so we had decided to go on a walk. Shippo was asleep next to me so I never knew that Sesshoumaru was coming. Within an instant he was holding me in the air by my neck. I tried to scream for Inuyasha, but his grip was causing my windpipe to close. Inuyasha caught his scent though and came about a minute later. Sesshoumaru dropped me on the round so he could fight. He had an advantage because of Inuyasha's weakened state. The next thing I knew, Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha at me as I stood to retrieve my bow. I moved out of the way, but the Shikon no Tama was blown sideways by my sudden movement. Inuyasha's claws caught onto it as he flew past. I was jerked off balance and fell backwards into the well. I heard the chain snap on the Shikon's necklace, then everything went black. I woke up on the floor of the shrine. Now I'm never going to see them again, I don't have the shards and Sesshoumaru probably killed them all!" with that last statement came a storm of tears. "I....I never got to tell Inuyasha how I felt about him!"  
  
Ms. Higarashi handed her daughter a towel. Kagome pulled it around her and then embraced her mother, her body shaking with unrestrained sobs. She let her daughter's crying starting to slow down and decided now was a good time to talk. "This reminds me of a poem I read about.." she said softly. Kagome looked up at her and she continued.  
  
"If I knew it would be the last time That I'd see you fall asleep,  
  
I would tuck you in more tightly  
  
And pray the Lord your soul to keep.  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
That I see you walk out the door,   
  
I would give you a hug and a kiss  
  
And call you back for just one more.  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
I'd hear your voice lifted up in praise,  
  
I would tape each word and action  
  
And play them back throughout my days.  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
I would spare an extra minute or two  
  
To stop and say, "I love you,"  
  
Instead of assuming you know I do.  
  
So just in case tomorrow never comes,  
  
And today is all I get,  
  
I'd like to say how much I love you  
  
And I hope we never will forget.  
  
Tomorrow is not promised to anyone,  
  
Young or old alike,  
  
And today may be the last chance  
  
You get to hold your loved one tight.  
  
So if you're waiting for tomorrow,  
  
Why not do it today?  
  
For if tomorrow never comes,  
  
You'll surely regret the day  
  
That you didn't take that extra time  
  
For a smile, a hug or a kiss,  
  
And you were too busy to grant someone  
  
What turned out to be their one last wish.  
  
So hold your loved ones close today  
  
And whisper in their ear,  
  
Tell them you love them very much, and  
  
You'll always hold them dear.  
  
Take time to say, "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Please forgive me," "Thank you," or "It's OK."  
  
And if tomorrow never comes,  
  
You'll have no regrets about today.  
  
That poem is called "Tomorrow Never Comes" it's by Norma Cornett Marek."  
  
Kagome felt the hurt within her lessen a little. "It was beautiful.." she murmured. "And true....so true....."  
  
"You aren't the only one who has made that mistake,Kagome, but just being there for them was enough to tell them all that."  
  
The weight that had settled on her heart was slowly being lifted. Kagome smiled a little, what her mother said was true. Loved ones never died, they existed in memory and in heart.   
  
"Now get to bed, you have school tomorrow and your grandfather is out of illnesses again." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sunlight poured into the room of the former time traveler. She leisurely rose from the comfort of her bed, not ready to meet the new day.   
  
"Kagome, you're going to be late!" shouted the anxious voice of her mother.  
  
"Wh-what?!" the now troubled teen exclaimed. Her brown eyes flickered over to her alarm clock which read 7:55 AM. "FIVE MINUTES?!" After wasting another moment to shock, Kagome flew out the door, looking as though she was being chased by a rabid dog demon. By the time she left the house, she was already late.  
  
Kagome arrived at school, out of breath and ten minutes late. 'Maybe Mr. Kaidanji will let me pass by with just a warning...' She could hope, couldn't she? After all, his name did mean, 'nice guy'. She quietly slid open the door to the classroom and stepped in. A set of cold brown eyes met her own as she walked in. "You are late." stated the male whom was seated behind the teacher's desk. "You will receive detention after school to make up the lost time."  
  
As Kagome made her way to her seat she muttered an almost inaudible, "Jerk."  
  
"An extra hour will be added to your...sentence for insulting me." he said coolly.  
  
'He makes it sound as though I'm serving jail time... Who does that creep think he is?! I understand the whole 'I'm the substitute, respect me' thing, but this is just plain mean! The worst part is, he looks as though he is enjoying it!'  
  
Indeed, the substitute looked extremely pleased with himself. 'That will teach the foolish child to battle wills with me.' he thought confidently.  
  
The class and the rest of the school day passed by quickly. Kagome walked back towards Mr. Kaidanji's room as though she were a prisoner on death row. As she walked inside the man behind the desk did not look up, instead he was staring at a book on Feudal Japan. Kagome took his moment of intense study to look him over. Something about him was oddly familiar, yet she could not place her finger on what it was. He had brown eyes and dark hair that was braided neatly down his back, if let down she guessed it would reach to his knees or in the vicinity of them. For some odd reason, his hair hung a little loosely across the tops of his ears, covering them. His shirt was long sleeved and of white coloration, he wore black pants, and a black coat was draped across the back of his chair. Her examination was put to a stop as he finally looked up. Her eyes were again trapped by his own. Cold and emotionless versus warm and vivacious.  
  
"Do you have nothing to do besides stare at me for the remainder of your detention? After seeing your attendance record in the papers your teacher left for me, I would think you had plenty to do."  
  
'Kagome-zero, sub from purgatory-two.' she thought angrily. She mentally sighed and then busied herself in her book bag. She glanced back up as soon as she was sure he had gone back to reading. A briefcase on the desk caught her attention. He had never told the class his name and there it was, on the side. She could make out his last name and some of his first. "Gorimuchuu, S-e-s...."  
  
The rest was out of view.   
  
"Must you continue to speak?" he questioned, having heard her say part of his name.  
  
"I mean no disrespect, /sir/, but what is your name?"  
  
"Not that it concerns you, my name is Sess-" he was cut off as his cell phone rang. He pulled it from the holder at his waist and snapped it open. "Hello?" "Yes I remember." "Now?" "Fine." He closed it again. After replacing it he looked up to the insolent student before him. "Your detention has been cut short due to previous plans I have made." With that he stood and after gathering his things, walked out the door.  
  
A smile graced the features of the young teen and she followed after him, eager to get outside to freedom.   
  
"Gwandpa, gwandpa!" shouted a small child who had hurtled their small body at Mr. Gorimuchuu. Small chubby arms could be seen pulling his leg into a tight embrace. The older male knelt down and took the child into his arms, still managing to keep a hold on his belongings. "I missed you!" the child added, holding him in a death grip now that they had access to more of him.  
  
"I missed you too, Amai." he replied.   
  
"Mommy said you would watch me over the weekend again, are we going to get ice-cream?"  
  
He laughed a little. "If you want."  
  
"Yay!" The embrace was strengthened.  
  
Kagome was in a state of surprise. 'This is the evil substitute of doom?'  
  
All the happiness was cut short as a gun shot rang out. The warm look that was in the man's eyes changed to a serious one, He whirled around so that the bullet that was coming would hit him instead of the child in his arms, he did not have time to do anything else. Mr. Gorimuchuu's eyes widened as he felt the bullet enter him, blood began to stream down his back from the puncture.   
  
"Gwandpa, you okay?" the child asked in a scared voice. So innocent, unaware of what had just happened.  
  
"Yes, do not worry, I am okay." he replied. Ignorance was bliss.  
  
"Why is the gwound turning wed?"  
  
"Because...." was the last word he uttered before falling to his knees. He set the child on the ground and pointed to the direction she had come from. She frowned and ran off to where she lived. The sound of pounding feet came towards him. A growl emitted from his throat. He was hidden from view by a circle of identically dressed men.  
  
"All right, youkai, reveal yourself and this will end quickly!"  
  
The man and all his comrades lay dead within an instant. An odd yellow strand of light seemed attached to the substitute, it disappeared as he fell to the ground.  
  
Kagome had not moved an inch. The teacher whom those men had called a youkai was face down on the ground with a stream of blood leading to a mixing lake. Not knowing what else to do, she ran over to him. She could barely hear uneven exhales of breath. 'He's still alive...he should be dead....' she thought as she noticed the bullet had come within an inch of his heart. Adrenaline fueled her next actions, she took his cell phone and attempted to use it, it was destroyed from his fall. Without anything else to do, she followed the direction the little girl had gone in. Ahead of her, Amai entered an apartment door. Speeding up, she caught hold of the girl before it closed. "Where....are....your......parents?" she asked, out of breath. A women from in front of her answered.   
  
"Right here, unhand my child."   
  
Kagome released the girl and said quickly, "That man... Mr. Gorimuchuu, he was shot!"   
  
The woman took off down the hall and Kagome half listened to a frantic phone conversation. She returned a few minutes later saying she was leaving and a brief 'thank you' was uttered to Kagome.   
  
"Wait, I'm coming with you!" she called after the running woman. A slight nod was the response and they headed back to the scene of the conflict took place. The dead men were gone as was Mr. Gorimuchuu. In his place lay a man with white hair, the same clothing and a long poofy appendage that came from the end of his spine. 


	3. Chapter Three

Just so ya know, I added to chapter two! I thought that the part I was going to put on this chapter was more suitable for the other. Well, on to the ficcy! Yes, I am aware that is not a word, but IT IS NOW!! This chapter is going to be a bit short, my apologies, but I wish to leave it as a cliff hanger.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Icy brown eyes opened a few hours later. Mr. Gorimuchuu was greeted by three visitors.  
  
"You said you were okay, Gwandpa!" exclaimed an accusatory voice. His gaze shifted to Amai. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
"You almost died..." said another, Amai's mother, worry laced her tone. "The doctors said that you are not to move around much for the next few weeks." she added in an uneasy voice.  
  
He let out a bark of laughter. "I will be fine in a few days."  
  
"I know that, but I want you to take it easy for those few days. That means NO training and not a lot of moving."  
  
The carefree manner instantly disappeared. "I am not." he replied angrily.  
  
"Amai and I will make sure of it."  
  
"You believe that I will let you control me?"  
  
"Pwease, Gwandpa?" Amai asked, giving his arm a hug. Her mother smiled.  
  
"You play my weaknesses..." he muttered, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Sorry to break up this family moment, but are you a youkai, Mr. Gorimuchuu?"   
  
What was left of the peaceful atmosphere within the hospital room, transformed to a tense and anxious one.  
  
"Why would you think that?" he inquired, in a calm, even voice.  
  
"The men that shot you called you one and your appearance changed as you became weaker." After a moment she said, quietly, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
I apologize repeatedly for the shortness of this and beg forgivness! I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer, I will make sure of it! Now for some responses to reviews:  
  
~Sess-Chan~ - MAJOR ARIGATO! I'm trying! ^.^ *Is glad that you likies it*  
  
Mala Valvah- Thankies!!!!!!!! Does this count as soon? ^.~  
  
DISCLAIMER:If I owned Inuyasha....I would have a lot of rats..... (You'd have to watch Real Monsters to get this one, lol)  
  
PLEASE: If you read PLEASE review it!!!!!! I would really like anything you had to say, bad or good, there is always room for improvement! I will update my other fic today too, so don't kill me! *cowers* 


	4. Chapter Four

Hola! I'm Spanish today! Okay....no...not really....*Sighs.* I've worked on my math homework, LITERALLY forever and still have not completed it..... CURSE IT! Now that I've poured out my wittle heart, on with more announcements that probably mean absolutely nothing to you.... Isn't this great?! ^.^ No snow for me.... *Sobs.* Oh well.... Weather.......bleah............ ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The man that lay before her quirked a thin, black eyebrow. "When was it that students began referring to teachers by first names?" Sesshoumaru asked, completely ignoring Kagome's other statement.  
  
"Since you tried to kill me AND trapped me here!" Kagome bellowed angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru a.k.a. Mr. Gorimuchuu did not appear to understand her sudden outburst. After a moment though, recognition flashed in his eyes. His appearance immediately began to change back to that of the demon Kagome had known before.  
  
Before the two could even begin a battle, Amai placed herself between them. "No! If you wanna huwt my Gwandpa, you're gonna hafe to huwt me fwrst!" she threatened. Both stared at her in slight surprise. Amai's mother took this as an opportunity to throw a sheet over Sesshoumaru's inhuman form.  
  
"If you two fight here, innocent people are going to be hurt and possibly killed!" she all but shouted. "Settle your differences later in a safer location!"  
  
"Fine!" Kagome replied, heatedly.  
  
No response came from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Grandfather, do you agree or not?"  
  
A shaky voice replied, "Higarashi, Amai, Haatofuru, leave."  
  
"Grandfather, get rid of your stupid pride and agree!" Haatofuru retorted.  
  
Again there was no reply from Sesshoumaru. Out of anger, Haatofuru pulled the blanket off of him. After seeing what was beneath, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
Sesshoumaru had begun to transform into his true form. His eyes were blood red as though filled with some hellish light from a world of darkness and the pupils within them were nearly invisible. The stripes that were upon his cheeks had become ragged and fangs that freely released poison were cutting into his lower lip and drawing the warm, crimson liquid that resided within him.  
  
"Wh-what's wong with Gwandpa, Mommy?" Amai asked, sotto voce.  
  
"I......I.......he..........he........" Haatofuru stuttered in fear, she found that she did not know the answer to the child's question.  
  
Kagome on the other hand looked panicked. "Sesshoumaru! NO! DON'T! I'm sorry I made you mad, but please, please do not do this!"  
  
Finally he spoke, "I.....am......doing.....nothing.....I.....do.....not....know....what is happening.....I am.......not.....in.......control....." His size began to increase as he spoke. Without thinking, Kagome placed her right palm against the crescent moon that adorned his forehead. "Teiryuu!" she commanded in another tongue.  
  
The dog demon froze and his eyelids snapped closed. Black replaced silvery white hair, fingernails replaced claws, markings changed to skin color, and his tail vanished completely. The limp form of Sesshoumaru fell backwards into a lying position. Kagome drew her hand back slowly, the entire time her eyes did not move from the shaking appendage. "This is just like what happened when I first fell through the well......" she whispered to no one. She glanced back to Sesshoumaru and then said, "What did I do?"  
  
Haatofuru knelt over Sesshoumaru to check his pulse and did not answer Kagome's spoken thoughts. She pulled back with a look of relief. "I think you only knocked him out... What was happening to him?"  
  
"He was transforming.....into his true self...."  
  
"True self?"  
  
"Yes, an enormous white dog with red eyes..." Kagome gave an involuntary shiver at the memory of their first and only encounter with the animalistic murderer.  
  
"Gwandpa's a doggy?" Amai inquired.  
  
"Sort of.......a dog demon." Kagome explained.  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"We've.....met before."  
  
Haatofuru glanced over to Sesshoumaru's prone form and then to Amai. "Let's take him home before he wakes up."  
  
Amai smiled brightly and bubbled over with excitement. "We're going to Gwandpa's house!" she happily exclaimed, as though it was a rare prize well worth any effort.  
  
Kagome hesitated a moment before asking, "May I come also? I have some questions that only he can answer..."  
  
"Sure, I don't think he will mind, when I return, feel free to call your parents and tell them, right now I must go and speak to the doctor." Haatofuru exited the room as she spoke.  
  
Amai stared curiously at Kagome. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Higarashi, Kagome."  
  
"I'm Gorimuchuu, Amai!" That's Gwandpa!" she said, gesturing to the 'sleeping' Sesshoumaru. "You can just call him Gwandpa, everybody else does."  
  
A brief scenario flashed before Kagome's eyes:  
  
~*Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly and she smiled at him before saying, "How's it going, Gramps?" The 'vision' ended with her in pieces upon the ground....*~  
  
"I believe I will just call him Sesshoumaru....." she said a little softly.  
  
"Okay!" she said with a large smile.  
  
"How old are you, Amai?"  
  
"I am......" Her hazel eyes danced across her hand as she counted on her fingers and then held up three. "Three!" she proclaimed.  
  
'She reminds me of Rin......' Kagome thought with a sad smile. By now, little Rin-chan was no longer of this world....  
  
"How...."  
  
She was cut off as Haatofuru reentered the room with a smug expression.  
  
"Let's go!" she said jovially.  
  
Kagome was about to ask how they were to do so, what with Sesshoumaru currently consciously impaired. The answer was given in the form of him waking and slowly pulling himself into a sitting position.  
  
"You should not be up...." Haatofuru told him halfheartedly.   
  
"If I was a mere human, that would be the case." he curtly replied.  
  
"Whatever...." she sighed.  
  
"Can we go now, pwease?" Amai begged. "Of course." Sesshoumaru said as he got out of bed. A brief look of pain ran across his face and Haatofuru shoved him back down.  
  
"No." she sternly stated. "I know how well you can hide pain, apparently it hurts enough to force you to show it. I refuse to let you get up until you can do so without causing yourself pain."  
  
"You are not in control of my actions, Granddaughter."   
  
"Being as you are currently way over ninety, I am."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at her and then settled back down.  
  
"Thank you." she said, slightly bowing her head in respect and thanks.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, not speaking. Amai hauled herself up beside him and yawned as she did so, she curled up against him and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on her face. Haatofuru lovingly ruffled her hair and then did the same to Sesshoumaru, though in a more teasing manner. "In an hour we will leave, but you have to be a good boy, okay?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her antics and attempted to pull away, with Amai beside him, it was absolutely and utterly impossibly. His attempt caused Haatofuru to smile and she ran her hand in what appeared to be the air beside him. Sesshoumaru visibly froze and then relaxed as she repeated the motion. Kagome stared at the two curiously and Haatofuru decided to explain what she was doing, "His tail." she whispered, not wanting to wake Amai.  
  
"I thought it was gone..."  
  
"Nah, it is only invisible and insubstantial to those who do not know it is there."   
  
"Cease that inane 'petting'." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
This only made Haatofuru stroke it with applied pressure. A soft growl like purr came from Sesshoumaru's throat and chest as she did so.  
  
"If only the other demons could see you......" Haatofuru said with a false longing in her voice. "If those females knew of this, you would be mated off before you fell asleep....."  
  
'Females? He's single still? Where did they all come from then? Amai and Haatofuru...were they conceived out of wed-lock or are they merely adoptions like Rin had been?' Kagome pondered as she barely paid attention to the 'relatives' that were before her. As she slowly removed herself from her reverie, she gauged Sesshoumaru's reaction to being 'petted'. It was obvious he was fighting against the ever persistent sleep.  
  
"Stop it." he commanded, not sounding as though he truly wanted that to happen though. "No, sorry Grandpa, I can tell that you like it. Besides, you need to sleep."  
  
"I just........woke up." he protested.  
  
"You are acting like Amai..."  
  
"I am in no way childish..."  
  
"Right....."  
  
Sesshoumaru fought a good battle, but lost. He curled up tightly in his involuntary sleep, Amai copying his actions. If Kagome had not known who he used to be, she would have found the sight rather heartwarming. She felt rage replace the blood within her system. '.....Shippo and I......used to do that.......' she thought, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Higarashi-san? Are you all right?" Haatofuru asked her.  
  
"Y-yes.."  
  
"Seriously, what's wrong?"  
  
"I....miss some friends of mine...."  
  
"Oh, I understand, Amai felt the same when we were forced to move."  
  
"I bet it was a choice though..."  
  
"No, there was no choice about the matter. It was move, or die."  
  
"Die?!"  
  
"The people from before, I bet they were dressed similarly, right?"  
  
"People from before?"  
  
"That shot him."  
  
"Oh, yes, they were."  
  
"They are demon hunters.."  
  
"Are you and Amai demons?"  
  
"No, but they will stop at nothing to get our Grandfather."  
  
"How is he related to you? I'm sorry, but I'm curious.."  
  
"He 'adopted' our Grandmother, many generations ago. I believe her name was Rin...We are her descendants, she married, had child, and eventually died. Since he met her, Grandfather has been close to each of her relatives, especially us...after....after..."  
  
"After what?"  
  
"After my...husband....passed away..."  
  
"Oh......I'm sorry......." Kagome felt horrible that she had forced her to say that. She knew first hand what the death of a loved one was like and she knew exactly how Amai must feel.  
  
"It happened a year ago..he died of cancer...."  
  
Kagome nodded sympathetically. "I lost my father when I was younger also, I know how painful the death must have been for you and Amai..."  
  
"If....if Grandfather hadn't helped us, I do not know that I would be alive right now. I went through a difficult stage of depression but he helped me through it and I've learned that my husband now resides within me. Within Amai's and my own hearts. He would not have wanted us to grieve forever.."  
  
"I never knew that Sesshoumaru actually could care about someone...." Kagome whispered, slightly in awe.  
  
"Yes..I admit that Grandfather is a bit....harsh towards those who do not know him, but deep down I know that he is a loving, caring person."  
  
Kagome felt the tears flow down her face. "Did you know that he had a brother?"  
  
"Half, Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah....do you know what happened to him.....is he....okay?"  
  
"Half demons live about two hundred years before passing away from old age, he died peacefully three hundred years ago."  
  
"I.....I'm glad...."  
  
"Before he died, Grandfather and Inuyasha settled their differences and became friends in a sense."  
  
"Friends?! FRIENDS!? SESSHOUMARU GOT ME THROWN DOWN THE WELL AGAIN BECAUSE HE WANTED TO KILL INUYASHA!!"  
  
"Thrown down a well?" asked a slightly groggy Sesshoumaru, he had been awakened by the sudden assault on his ears.  
  
"YOU ATTACKED US WHEN INUYASHA WAS RECOVERING! YOU THREW HIM AT ME AND I FELL DOWN INTO THE WELL, UNABLE TO GET BACK!"  
  
"Is that the same day that Inuyasha came to kill me?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He came claiming I had attacked his little group and that he would kill me. I had no idea what he was talking about at the time."  
  
"YOU LIE!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her an even stare. "I do not and never will tell a mistruth."  
  
"How do I know that I can believe you?!"  
  
"How do you know that you cannot?"  
  
"I......I......."  
  
"Exactly. I would think that my word was believable, yet you seem to disagree with me."  
  
The tears fell freely from her eyes now and she gave him a look of hate. "I cannot believe anything that you say....or any of your 'relatives'......"  
  
"Fine, I could care less. Once enemies, always enemies."  
  
Kagome felt her miko energy building up within her, her pure fury fed the flames of loathing. Her body began to glow a pale silver color, she truly was going to kill him. Before she could do so, however, a beam of white light shot at her. She turned as though in slow motion to face it, the beam was around the arrow of a miko. Extremely similar to the sacred arrows she, herself shot. Sesshoumaru, without thinking, leapt in front of her, ignoring his pain wracked body's protest. Kagome gasped as she saw part of the arrow exit him, it was embedded in the center of his chest, straight through. Sesshoumaru tried not to scream as the purifying magic ate away at him, meanwhile he was furiously questioning himself as to why he had saved her.   
  
A young woman dressed in the garb of a miko stood in the doorway with a smug expression on her face. They had played right into her hands, now, to finish the job. "Only a demon could be affected in such a way by my arrow." she said, referring to Sesshoumaru whom was obviously in severe pain.   
  
"Why won't you leave him alone?!" Haatofuru asked her.  
  
"If I left him alone, I would never obtain what I have come for." A pale blue filled the palm of her hand as she spoke, the same light illuminated Sesshoumaru's body. "Down, boy." she commanded. Sesshoumaru dropped onto all fours, the pain growing as the arrow shifted from the movement.  
  
Calmly the priestess waltzed over and ran a hand through his black hair. "Hmm..." she purred as she did so. She rested her hand on his forehead and said, "Kaishi!" she commanded.  
  
Silver erupted from his scalp, claws dug into the floor, brown eyes became golden. The simple command had done the opposite of what Kagome had ordered.  
  
"Much better.." she whispered as she took in her work. "My, my, my, quite the looker, aren't you?"  
  
The effects of the arrow were clearly visible now, his skin was disintegrating around it, leaving a pulpy, bloody mess.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to shove her away from him only to have the blue light enter his skin. The result was the feeling of being stabbed by millions of swords at one precise moment, the pain, never ending. He gritted his teeth together to keep from allowing her the pleasure of his suffering.  
  
Haatofuru watched on in evident horror. She was going to lose the one whom had helped her so much and whom had always been there for her, there was nothing she could do about it. 'Nothing....Nothing.....NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!' she thought, the emotional power behind the last thought caused a momentary flicker in the 'constraint' that was around Sesshoumaru.   
  
In an instant, Sesshoumaru leapt up and raked his claws across the priestess' lower stomach and the miko fell to the ground, clutching her wound. "You'll pay...I swear you all will pay...." she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"I doubt that...." Sesshoumaru replied in an icy tone. He made to lunge at her again and she vanished from sight. As soon as she had gone he collapsed into a pool of his own blood, his face paling as more issued from him.  
  
'H-he......helped me......Sesshoumaru...helped me.....why....?' Kagome thought. She was brought back to reality by Amai's crying. The child was hanging onto Sesshoumaru, sobbing uncontrollably. "Gwandpa, Gwandpa!" she cried.  
  
Kagome summoned the dormant energy within her and transferred it to Sesshoumaru's wounds. The skin reformed and the arrow disappeared, his body would replenish the blood lost.   
  
Sesshoumaru pulled himself to his feet, staring at Kagome as if he had never before seen anything like her. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
"You helped me."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"You helped me....so I helped you......Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not reply to the last one. Amai was nearly shrieking with delight, she hugged Kagome and then latched herself to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you Mrs. Kagome!" she exclaimed.  
  
"M-Mrs......?" Kagome asked. "Yeah! You and Gwandpa are gonna get married!"   
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome moved away from one another in a child like fashion.  
  
Haatofuru gave Sesshoumaru a lingering hug also. "I am so glad that you are okay.." she whispered in a voice that lacked confidence and was filled with fear and worry. "Thank you so much, priestess..." she said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome slightly blushed. "I'm not a priestess...I was in training for a little while though with one." she admitted.  
  
Sesshoumaru cut off their beginning conversation by saying, "We can stay here no longer. The miko and her henchmen will be after us all now.."  
  
Haatofuru agreed and headed towards the door, picking up Amai as she went. "Luckily we have already got clearance for you to go. Come on before they come up here to investigate...all this blood might end up keeping you here even longer...." She threw a disdainful look at the floor and then a slightly worried one to Sesshoumaru. "Are you sure you should be standing?"  
  
"Of course." he replied. "If not I would not be. Let's go." He seemed in quite a hurry to leave, though they knew only half of his reasons.  
  
"We cannot go so quickly, look at you, you're covered in blood." she chided. "Do you really think they will let you leave like that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "What do you propose I do about it?"  
  
"Be right back." she replied.  
  
Kagome was left alone with.........Sesshoumaru.......  
  
Without so much a glance in her direction, Sesshoumaru shed his upper garments to reveal a finely toned body that was muscular, but not too much so. (The author's opinion had nothing to do with this statement.... O.O hehehe)  
  
Kagome felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she stared hard at the ground.  
  
"Human modesty sickens me." he replied, though he did not remove anymore.  
  
Kagome glared at him, as though in challenge of his statement. Defiantly she let her eyes travel completely across him, feeling her face go a bright red as she did so.  
  
He coolly stared back at her, not doing the same.  
  
The staring contest was interrupted by the return of Haatofuru and Amai. When Sesshoumaru saw what they had with him, he nearly died. (Figuratively speaking.) "Tell me that this is a joke..." he muttered.  
  
"Sorry Grandfather........it's all they had at the gift shop...."  
  
With them they had a pair of white shorts and a shirt that said 'Hugs make everyone well! Give me a hug!'.  
  
If Kagome did not fear for her life, she would have laughed.  
  
"We also got you this.." Haatofuru said.  
  
Amai held up a hat that said '#1 GRAMPS!'.   
  
"This way you don't have to use the rest of her energy to make the illusion." she explained. "It will cover your ears and explain your white hair."  
  
Sesshoumaru hoped to every god he had ever heard of that this was some horrible joke....no such luck....  
  
After he had changed into the degrading attire, they headed outside. The cap was pulled low over his golden eyes, so as not to draw attention.  
  
They walked a fair distance to Haatofuru's apartment where after a few preparations, they set off for Sesshoumaru's home.  
  
Haatofuru drove a GMC Jimmy SUV, Sesshoumaru had fallen fast asleep in the passenger seat. Amai was in a car seat in the back and Kagome was next to her, behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
She studied the side of his face of which she could actually see because of his akward position in the front. He looked peaceful, yet exhausted. 'Blood loss...' she thought. 'He should probably rest for at least a day or so, so his body can remake it. Wait! Why should it matter to me?! He got me trapped back here, I shouldn't care whether or not he lives or dies...but I need answers.....and I need protection from that miko....' She sighed and took note of how much his personality changed. 'He does not seem to hate humans anymore...'  
  
Her thoughts were jarred as golden eyes met her own....well, sort of. He was looking at her from the side actually.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and a pale crimson flashed across her cheeks at being caught. "Sorry...." she muttered as she turned to look out the window. Her eyes widened as they began to pass many trees. Never before had she seen so many, aside from the amount in Feudal Japan.   
  
The car turned into a nearly hidden gravel driveway and began an upward climb, soon a descent began and they pulled into what appeared to be a mountain valley.   
  
'I should have guessed he would have wanted to be as far away from the cities as possible...' she thought as she looked around. Finally, her eyes found Sesshoumaru's home.  
  
The building appeared to be of medium size and two stories tall, a balcony hugged the upper floor, all the way around and a porch, the lower. Many windows encircled the building, each with a pair of white shutters which currently were shut. The building was brown and led off to the right, the section was covered by trees though and it was difficult to see how big it was. Plum blossoms, Sakura blossoms, Kaki, bamboo, fern, Cedar trees, Maple trees, moss, and pine trees covered the surrounding area and zeroed in on the house. A wide, calm stream ran off to the side, able to be crossed by stepping stones and farther down a traditional moon bridge.  
  
"It's beautiful........" she whispered as she took it all in.  
  
I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT! Eight pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ It took me FOREVER! Please review! I have decided that if I do not receive at least five reviews for this chapter, I will discontinue this story, the other one seems a bit more popular for whatever reason. Hopefully I have not bored you to death, and now for the reviews:  
  
Krystal The Neko Demon: Thanks! I doubt that, I think that as long as you put effort into something, it will be good if not better than mine! Judging from our conversation earlier, you are still at it and I applaud you for that! I have difficulty keeping my attention on my own....I keep being a slack person.... Hehehe.....  
  
Wackoramaco87: Hehehe! Cliffie's are my thing! Correct, it will eventually be a Sess/Kag, I enjoy those kind of fan fictions, along with Sesshoumaru/OLDER Rin. Another point for you, they are indeed Rin's descendants, I actually put that in this chapter! ^.^ Sorry 'bout the wait! Thanks for reading!  
  
Sesshomarus-Girll0l: Does this count as soon? Does this count as longer? ^.^ I tried! Thanks for your complement! ^.^ Man, I just got an ego boost......hehehe, lol. 


End file.
